It's More Than a Picnic
by Neo762
Summary: Alternate story to "It's No Picnic".


**Hey guys! I'm giving this another go. I want to thank Bovrilcat for one of the first reviews on my other story. Love ya! Anyhow, this story should take a little longer than my last one, also noting the fact that life exists. This story takes place in a world where "Act Your Age" does not exist (I know it technically isn't canon in English, but I've seen it, so I've spoiled my appetite, so to speak). Hope you enjoy!**

**Notes: Horizontal lines across the page denotes a change of scene. Also, this is an alternate storyline to "It's No Picnic".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb…unfortunately. Isn't it obvious? That stuff belongs to Disney, Dan Povenmire, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

><p>Phineas' POV<p>

I woke up to my usual 7:00 A.M. alarm clock. Since I wake up every day at this time, I was already raring to go as the alarm sounded. I hauled myself out of bed, my muscles still warming up. Sleep does weird things to one's body. I walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. Ferb was waiting at the door for his turn.

"Mornin' Ferb!" I cheerily exclaimed. Ferb acknowledged me with a simple nod of his head. He must have been having another mental conversation with himself. I walked into our room and opened the window, letting the warm summer breeze fill the room. I took in a deep breath. "Today is going to be an amazing day."

* * *

><p>Isabella's POV<p>

As I walked down to the kitchen, my mom had already prepared a delicious dish for breakfast. "Buenos días, Isabella!"

"Morning ma!" I chirped. She's a very upbeat person. I'm so happy to have her as my mom. "What are you going to do today, Isabella?"

"I'm probably going to hang out with Phineas again."

"You do realize that you do that every day, sí?"

"Yeah, but every day is always a thrill when I spend it with Phineas." I must have stared dreamily off into space, subconsciously dreaming of Phineas holding my hand or even having a conversation with me. I snapped out of Phineasland and looked at the time. 7:49, only a few minutes away from when Phineas and Ferb would start their daily project. I cleared my plate and left the house to see my crush.

* * *

><p>I walked through the gate, seeing the gang planning the project for today. "Hi Phineas! Watcha doin'?"<p>

"Oh, Hi Isabella! Come join us, we're planning what we'll do today."

My heartbeat increased its tempo, the thrill of approaching my love sending pangs of happiness throughout my body. He started his scheming for this cool amusement park we were going to build. After he finished, Phineas and I did inventory on tools and materials. We often stumbled with the heavier parts, occasionally touching our hands and arms together. He didn't seem to mind, but I was blushing like crazy. After we finished, Phineas attempted to rally us. "Come on gang, let's get started on our megamondo…"

"Eh, no can do Dinner Bell. It's family day, and the Van Stomms from the low countries are visiting," Buford interrupted. I guess he was just there tell Phineas but just got caught along for Phineas' planning. "Buford is out, G!"

"Well, that's a bummer. But we can cover some workarounds," Phineas stated as he turned to me and Baljeet. "So if you two could…"

"No can do, Phineas. I am taking an eastern Indian cooking class," Baljeet interrupted. Did everyone have something to do today? "We are going to make goat vindaloo! Now, if only we could find a goat," Baljeet pondered as a goat brayed in the distance. "Oh, there is one now. Gotta run!"

Why would anyone even come to this meeting if they had something to do? Seriously, sometimes the Fireside girls are there, but it's not like any of them actually call ahead to cancel the day. "Well, good luck!" exclaims Phineas. He seemed a little defeated, but I guess that's what happens when you lose a large portion of the group.

"Well, the plans still works out for just the three of us."

"I'm afraid your plans will have to wait until after Ferb's dental appointment," Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's voice appeared from behind us. She was walking out to us from the sliding door with her purse in her arms. "Come on honey, let's go."

"Well alright," Ferb stated as he walked away.

"Wow, I've never seen Ferb so nervous. Hmm. Well, I guess it's just the two of us, huh?" I let out a squeal as my mouth turned into a massive grin. Phineas and I could be together today! Just the two of us! EEEK!

Then I realized, my face was so obviously elated that he might get suspicious! I quickly slapped myself in the face. After I recovered, I said, "Oh. Oh yeah. We can spend the day together. It'll be fun!"

"Let's see; with only two of us, we'd have to reallocate some weight in order to… Huh. Well, maybe if we reduce the amount of…" Phineas sighed mid-sentence. I could tell he had a hard time thinking about today's project, what with only the two of us around. "No, that won't fly either. Y'know, this is a lot harder without Ferb around."

"But he doesn't say anything!" I retorted. Without Ferb, Phineas was just an oblivious wreck. It hurt me to see Phineas this way. He would have to learn to rely on me if we wanted to do anything together. Phineas continued, "Well, it's not what he doesn't say, but how he doesn't say it."

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I knew what we were going to do today! I gave Phineas a reason for why I would be leaving the yard to prepare, "Well, I can get the Fireside Girl Manual for inspiration." That was a lie, I was already inspired.

"Sounds great, thanks!" I ran out of the backyard and into my house. It was so nice to hear that Phineas was interested in a day with me. I ran into the kitchen and started cooking some Mexican-Jewish delicacies. Today was the perfect day for a picnic!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this has been cooking up for a while, so I'll end it here. Chapter two should come shortly, and hopefully be much longer, but school is a thing. If you are reading this, think about what can be done to improve this and leave a review. I'm always happy to take some criticism (constructive, of course). Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Also, I am taking suggestions for the next part of this story, so leave suggests in your reviews!**


End file.
